(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-like oxygen-scavenging agent and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a sheet-like oxygen-scavenging agent prepared by a process similar to that used in paper-making from a mixture comprising fibrous material, iron powder, water and electrolytic material.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Oxygen-scavenging agents available to-date are mainly composed of iron powder or of an organic reductive substance and marketed in small bags which are composed of permeable material. This small bag containing the oxygen scavenging agent is sealed in a gas barrier package for food to absorb oxygen gas within the package, thereby ensuring the preservative storage of food.
The conventioal oxygen-scavenging agent contained in a small bag is accompanied with the undermentioned drawbacks:
(1) Since the packed oxygen-scavenging agent is sealed in a package together with food, the risk is that the consumer may eat the oxygen-scavenging agent together with food by mistake.
(2) Since this small bag type oxygen-scavenger can not be made into an extremely small size, it is hardly applicable to a package having a small inner space.
(3) If a food container has a small lid, the oxygen scavenger can not be put and fixed in place in the container.
(4) If a package has a small length such as about 30 mm, the oxygen scavenger can not be put therein.
(5) When an oxygen scavenger is to be fixed within a tray, the oxygen scavenger having a certain thickness causes an increase in the height of the tray, presenting difficulties in manufacturing the tray and also in securely fixing the oxygen scavenger in place.
(6) The oxygen scavenging powder filled in a bag tends to coagulate into a lumpy shape and has a reduced in the surface area contacting air. To realize the scavenging of oxygen at a desired rate, therefore, it is necessary to provide a far larger quantity of oxygen scavenging powder than the latent oxygen-scavenging capacity. The present inventor has conducted a profound study for eliminating the drawbacks accompanying the conventional oxygen scavenger, and accomplished the present invention.